Punisher of the Dead
by freephysic17
Summary: The Dead rises. His father's past catches up to him. Mark Castle & his friends are on the run. With problems popping up left & right, the small band of survivors must figure out a way on how to survive & live past the hell that is now upon them. Will Mark follow in the footsteps of his father? Will he become the new Punisher? This world will need justice.
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

(Opening Scene)

Buildings were on fire. Chaos was running through the streets like wild fire. Helicopters were flying over the now burning city. The Dead were coming back to life walking about on the streets. People were running and yelling for their lives. It wasn't a pleasant sight.

(Scene change)

"What do we do now Takashi?" asked Rei with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I'm not sure. Mark?" he asked with uncertainty in his voice.

Takashi looked up from the ground towards the brunette American. Everyone in the room turned their attention towards the foreigner as well. Mark stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He was currently looking out the window.

(Scene change)

The Dead were closing in on them. The hummer wasn't operating, and everyone was running low on ammunition. Mark's M4 emptied out its last shell. He looked around and noticed the fear in the other's faces despite them trying to be brave. He looked all around him and noticed a small gap between some of the horde that was off to the side. He then got his Sig Sauer P 226 9 mm and carefully shot at the Dead killing a few of them one bullet at a time. Even in situations like this, one must remain calm and finish the task at him.

He walked over to where Takashi and Rei were. Before he reached them, he reached inside his Kevlar Vest and found a grenade. He pulled the pin and then threw the grenade at the horde. This caused a huge explosion and cleared a good number of them from his desired path. He reached the two and knelt down to their level. Takashi sat up and helped Rei get up.

"Mark? What's up?" Takashi asked with a questioning look.

"Take care of them Takashi," he replied with the same straight face that he kept the whole time during this situation.

He turned towards Rei and added, "Especially her."

What the new Punisher did next surprised the two other teens. He leaned in closer to Rei and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Rei didn't bother moving away or even trying deepen the kiss, she was too shocked at what Mark did. Takashi sat in his place with the same expression as Rei. Mark had never showed any display of affection towards a girl before. This action was very surprising coming form the seemingly stone cold Punisher.

(Scene change)

Mark managed to get a good number of "Them" in the explosions from his grenades, but that wasn't his main aim. He pulled out another grenade from another pocket of his vest. This time he didn't pull the pin just yet. He pulled out his Sig again and shot a couple more Dead in front of him. He then saw a car that was on fire.

He decided to shoot at its gas tank as he noticed that it was leaking some fuel. He stood fifteen feet away with a majority of the horde following after him due to being distracted by the double explosions of the grenades. He raised the Sig level to his face and then looked down the sight. He then pulled the trigger and the bullet went sailing right into the gas tank causing a huge explosion to occur. Getting the attention of the entire horde.

Mark turned around and stared down the rest of the horde that was now coming at him.

(Scene change)

"Mark," Rei said quietly while leaning on his shoulder.

"What's up Rei?" he responded while wrapping his arm around her to pull her closer.

"Will you marry me?" Rei asked simply.

Mark looked at her with a blank face and replied how any sensible individual would've responded.

"Wait what?"

(Blackened Screen)

 **Punisher of the Dead**


	2. Ch 1 The Dead Rises

**Note: Hello. I am sorry for not updating anything at all since April. I've been through some rough times as of recently. In fact, the past four to five months have been hell for me as you may or may not know. With that aside, I am back to writing my stories, so no need for people to try and "take over" this account or the stories. I will further explain my situation in a proper author's note. For now, enjoy. Thank you.**

Punisher of the Dead

Chapter 1: The Dead Rises

He was a transfer student who came from America to Japan because of his mother's job. However the main focus isn't what his mother does, but rather what his father did and who exactly his father is. His father was a former marine for the United States army, but he is currently a martial arts teacher in Japan. However he did have an occupation between his marine core days and his martial arts days. But first, a little background information.

His father was 17 at the time and was a senior in high school competing in the Nationals for a Martial Arts Tournament in Japan. It was in the final round that his father met and faced off who he claimed to be one of his greatest foes. That man's name was Tadashi Miyamoto. The two held the highest of respects for each other, and the two became good friends and rivals.

However they lost contact over the course of a decade once his father began his "work" in New York City. What was his work you ask? Let's just say that his work involved being a vigilante. Many people throughout New York City spoke of a "heroic" figure putting down the many crime bosses, rapists, gangs, et cetera through less desirable means.

His father had a previous family before him, but that family was killed for witnessing a murder in Central Park. His father took it upon himself to seek vengeance against the crime boss who killed his family. He eventually found the man and took care of business. His father continued his "work" for a good twenty-five years before finally stopping his vigilante scheme and settling down with another woman he met along the way.

Who is this man you may ask? To the few that know him personally, he is a simple man named Frank Castle. However to the public, he is known as the Punisher.

Frank Castle married a woman named Anna Jones, a simple businesswoman, and together they had Mark Castle, the protagonist of this story. Mark Castle was five feet and ten inches tall and weighing at 175 pounds. He had an average build but he was ripped at the same time due to his extensive training that he does with his father when he is around, which was typically during the weekends.

He had dark brunette hair and emerald green eyes. His hair was a combination trait of his father, who had black hair, and his mother, who had light brunette hair. His eyes were inherited from his mother. He was rather friendly person, but he wasn't close to anyone at school. He kept everyone at an arm's length. Despite his friendly personality, he was much like his father.

It was his freshman year of high school that he and his parents moved to Japan. His mother, who worked for a joint company between the United States and Japan, got a job offer in Japan. His father was able to reconnect with Tadashi Miyamoto and he was able to help him get a job as a martial arts teacher since he didn't specialize in anything else other than martial arts.

The Miyamotos and the Castles were close to one another. The families often saw each other every other weekend. It was a way for Frank to make up all the time that he lost contact with Tadashi. Tadashi was now a police officer and an investigator in Japan.

Frank was able to open up his own dojo with the help of his lovely wife since she had the financial and business brain. Mark was his first student, which was obvious. With his help, Frank was able to have a total of fifty students at his small dojo. His father was currently in America with the top five students, aside from Mark, for a Martial Arts Tournament amongst the best in the world. His mother was gone to another city in Japan about three hours away from where the family lived. She isn't supposed to come back till another three days.

Mark was currently walking to his school. He was busy looking up at the clouds and thinking about school and his life. He looked back in front of him to see a familiar couple walking about twenty feet in front of him. The first was a girl who stood about five feet and five inches in height. She had brunette hair and amber eyes. She has a great figure due to her spear training, or (input here). Let's just say that her figure isn't you're average high school girl's body. The other person was another male student named Hisashi Igou who had grey hair and grey eyes. Mark and Hisashi got along well and often talked to one another, but he still kept his distance.

Mark and Rei were best friends, or at least in Rei's eyes, since they knew each other since their parents knew each other, well their fathers knew each other very well. They hit it off pretty well. Mark wasn't getting his hopes up in trying to date her. He found out that Rei was dating Hisashi a month into school. He was happy for her, but another student and "friend" of hers wasn't too pleased with the idea of her dating Hisashi. That "friend" was a boy named Takashi Komuro.

He was best friends with Hisashi, or was until he found out that Rei and him were dating. Apparently Rei and Takashi had made an agreement when they were young children that they would marry each other. Takashi had told Mark this randomly one day while the two were standing on the back stairs skipping class. Mark and Takashi weren't best of friends nor were they even "friends", but Mark would listen to Takashi without interruption or suggesting anything. He did feel sorry that the poor boy was still in a depressed state over Rei's decision to date Hisashi, but at the same token, he didn't much care for relationship problems.

Mark would often respond by simply talking to Takashi about his past experiences and life back when he lived in the United States. Takashi would listen somewhat, but he would still have that same pity feeling. Mark would often stay until Takashi went back inside to make sure that he didn't go jump off the stairs and commit suicide. Mark may not be the most open person in the school, but he did show to his peers and teachers that he did care about everyone, but at an arm's length.

 **Later in the day…**

Today was one of those days again where Mark found himself leaning against the railing of the emergency escape stairs with Takashi moping around as usual about Rei's promise to him.

"Pinkie promise," Takashi muttered to himself.

Mark sighed as Takashi had repeated that saying for the third time in one minute. He looked out towards the city thinking about his parents.

'Mom isn't coming back till another three days from now. Dad won't be back for God knows how long,' he thought to himself. 'Looks like I'm eating that Instant-Ramen stuff again.'

He sighed before turning his attention towards the back door that led to the emergency stairs. He heard it being opened and saw that a certain pink haired student was standing behind him and Takashi with her arms crossed underneath her chest and a small look of annoyance on her face. Mark sighed again realizing who the "intruder" was.

This pinkette's name is Saya Takagi, or as she prefers to be called Takagi. She was another person that Mark spoke with but never was a friend or enemy of. They were more of acquaintances than anything else. She usually came up to the emergency stairs to look for Takashi and scold him about being a self-pity imbecile. Mark decided to interrupt her little rant before things got out of hand.

"Takagi. Just leave him be. He'll get over this eventually. It doesn't look good if the infamous Takagi is caught outside skipping class," he said simply.

Saya looked at him with a small scowl.

"Says the hypocrite that's out here right now with this stupid bum skipping class," she replied with mild irritation.

"Saya. You know that I have one of the best averages amongst our grade level. The teachers don't have a problem with me skipping class every now and then," he said with a calm and collective voice.

"We're not friends Castle, so don't call me Saya," she said back before deciding to leave back towards her classroom.

Mark sighed before looking back at Takashi, who was still sulking at this point. He shook his head before turning his attention out towards the gate. It was quiet for the most part, minus the sounds of automobiles running in the distance. However that peace and serenity of every day was about to change.

There was a sudden clanging sound, and the two boys looked down at the school grounds below them. They looked specifically at the front gate and noticed that a man was casually leaning on the gate. Takashi was confused, but Mark was wary of this figure standing at the gate. He squinted to see if he could get a better look at this person. He noticed that this individual was off. He looked kind of sickly and was leaning on one of his legs instead of standing upright. Just then three teachers and the janitor appeared out to confront the man.

The first teacher in front of the group Mark recognized as the P.E. teacher. Mark honestly forgot his name. The second was a female teacher he never spoke to before. The third teacher was also a mystery to Mark. The janitor was walking along side the female teacher armed with a broom. The P.E. teacher began yelling at the unknown person. The person banged against the gates again. The P.E. teacher then decided to grab the intruder and pull him close to the gate harshly. The female teacher recommended that he not be so rough. He told her that everything was fine.

Suddenly, the "person" took a huge bite into the P.E. teacher's arm. The P.E. teacher let go of the "person" and the said individual released him as well. The P.E. teacher fell backwards on the ground and began twitching a little before stopping. The female teacher and janitor both went to him and attended to him while the other stood a little bit of ways away from his fallen teacher. The female teacher knelt down beside the downed P.E. teacher and attempted to wake him.

The P.E. teacher then opened his eyes. The female teacher began to say that he was fine until the said teacher reached up, grabbed her, and then bit into her neck. As she let out a horrifying shriek, the other male teacher ran away as fast as he could while the janitor fell on the ground temporarily petrified with fear before suddenly taking off as the cannibalistic P.E. teacher got up from his "meal" and followed in pursuit after the fleeing janitor.

Takashi and Mark looked at each other trying to comprehend what they just witnessed. Mark was the first to break the silence.

"Takashi. Go get Rei and Hisashi. Let's meet up near my locker. I gotta go there and get something. This isn't a game," he said surprisingly calm.

Takashi simply nodded still petrified in fear and ran off to go find Rei and Hisashi. Mark ran for his locker that was further down the hall from where he and Takashi were before hand. Once he reached his locker, he opened it up and got a small gym bag that he kept in there. He reached inside and pulled out a small 9mm handgun loaded with 15 rounds. He also had an attachable silencer and two extra clips with 15 rounds in each of them too.

'I know dad said only pull this guy out when necessary. Well dad, it is necessary. Thank whatever god is out there because you got lucky with being able to hide your armory from the authorities in Japan,' he thought to himself.

He tucked the handgun into his right pocket and the silencer and two extra rounds in his back pockets. He turned around to see two baseball bags with gear inside it right outside one of the classrooms. He unzipped the bags and pulled out two wooden bats. He then looked over and saw a broom leaning against the wall. He unscrewed the bottom off and noticed that the tip of the broomstick was sharp and pointed. As he finished preparing his weapons for his comrades, the three individuals he was waiting appeared right on time. Rei was the first to speak to him.

"What's going on Mark?" she demanded rather than asked.

"There's not much to say right now. All I need you guys to do it listen to what I have to say. Is that clear?" he stated.

The three other teens look at each other before looking back at him and nodding.

"Good. Now what Takashi and I witnessed was something unnatural and definitely not normal. I don't know what's going on, but the three of you need to listen to every command I say and give," he said with a commanding voice.

Takashi, Rei, and Hisashi all looked at the sudden change in Mark's eyes. He went from the average laid back kid from America that everyone in school talks about to a whole new person. They could see it in his eyes. The fear and yet determination to ensure that they would make it out of whatever was happening right now. They all nodded without a word.

"Great," Mark said in reply to their nods.

He gave out the weapons that he found to each person. He gave Takashi one of the bats and Rei the makeshift spear. He tried to get Hisashi to take the other bat, but Hisashi refused stating that he was well off due to his own martial arts experience. Mark complied with his request, but had a feeling that this decision between the two of them would be soon regretted.

"We need to get out of this school," Hisashi stated.

"Let me call my father," Rei recommended.

"Well, school rules are meant to be broken right?" Takashi asked with sarcasm.

Rei dialed her father's number and waited for him to pick up. After two rings, the phone went directly to an automated voice box.

"No way," Rei said with shock in her tone.

"What's up?" Mark asked curiously.

Her eyes were wide as she told the boys that her father was busy. Mark felt a bead of sweat roll down the left side of his face.

'This is bad,' he thought to himself.

Just then the speakers around the school turned on. The principal was giving an announcement, but there was obvious fear in his voice once he began his announcement.

"This announcement is for all the students," he began. "There is an emergency situation taking place in the school right now. All students must follow their teachers' instructions and evacuate. I repeat there is an emergency situation-taking place right now. All students must evacuate."

"So they finally realized it huh?" Takashi asked to no one in particular.

Suddenly there was a strange noise coming from the speaker as the principal finished speaking. There was a sudden silence for a solid thirty seconds. There was a sudden hacking cough that came on the speaker.

"It's happening," Takashi said.

The principal began to speak once more again to whatever else was in the room with him.

"Get away form me! Get back!" he yelled.

There was another temporary silence that occurred before the principal began yelling and screaming for help. Everyone in the school paused and stood or sat in place with fear. The principal let out another scream before everything went completely silent minus a vague crunching sound coming from the speakers.

'Well s**t,' Mark thought to himself.

Suddenly, the school went into a huge panic and everyone started bolting out of their classrooms not caring if any individual got hurt. In fact, some students began taking advantage of other students by different means.

"Let's move!" yelled Mark.

"Let's go this way," Hisashi said going the opposite way of all other students.

"What are you doing? We gotta get out of the school," Takashi said looking dumbly at his best friend.

"We need to get away from crowded areas. It's too risky," Mark added before Hisashi could speak.

"They're both right Takashi. Just shut up and listen to them," Rei stated with irritation and began following the other two boys.

"Okay. Right!" he responded before following in pursuit.

The four teens began running down the hallway trying to get away from the rest of the crazy students. Hisashi was in front with Mark to his left and Rei to his right. Takashi was behind him. The four eventually made their way to a walkway bridge connecting all four buildings that was built over the courtyard. When they got there, they all paused. In front of them was a teacher, but he was off. Rei recognized him. Mark and Hisashi both noticed that his left leg had blood leaking down the side of his pant leg.

'I'm not playing games here. I don't give a damn at this point,' Mark thought seriously. 'I'm not taking risks.'

Mark placed his bat on the ground. Just as he was about to get his handgun, the teacher walked close enough towards the group and lunged at Rei who was the closest to the diseased teacher. Hisashi told Rei to stab him with all that she had. She stood frozen in fear for a moment before the teacher grabbed her pole and tried to bite her. At first Rei struggled and looked like she was going to cry, but she became aggressive and started wailing on the cannibalistic teacher.

Mark watched her go to work for a brief moment before remembering what he had to do. He pulled out his handgun with some difficulty getting it out of his pocket before he began to reach for his silencer. Takashi and Hisashi both noticed this action and the handgun.

"Whoa! Where the hell did you get that?" Takashi asked stunned.

"Let's just say that I've had this ever since I got here in Japan," Mark said dismissing the question.

At some point, Rei managed to see an opening and stabbed the teacher in the heart. Takashi and Hisashi, who turned their attention away from the young Castle, watched her feat. Takashi gave a "yeah" and a fist pump. However, Rei noticed that the infected teacher was still twitching despite her hard work. The teacher then began to sway and move about trying to reach Rei. The teacher managed to grab the pole and swung Rei right into the sidewall of the walkway. Hisashi made a run for it while Takashi stood by and Mark was trying to get his handgun going.

"Hisashi wait damn it!" Mark yelled before finally getting the silencer on and following the grey-haired teen.

Hisashi leapt onto the back of the teacher trying to get him away from Rei.

"Hisashi! Get off of him!" Mark yelled while trying to take aim of the teacher's head.

"I'm fine Mark! I can take him!" he replied confidently.

Rei pulled her makeshift spear out by Hisashi's order. Hisashi was still on the teacher's back. Holding him in place. However what the teacher did next surprised all of the teens. The teacher's neck did a complete 180-degree turn and bit down on Hisashi's arm. Takashi and Rei tried to kill the teacher by hitting it everywhere but the head.

"Move out of the way!" Mark suddenly cried out.

Rei and Takashi stood back from both struggling parties. Hisashi heard Mark's order and moved enough to get out of his line of sight. Mark lined up his marker perfectly before squeezing the trigger and firing a round that went straight through the teacher's head. The teacher's body suddenly stopped moving and let go of Hisashi. However, Hisashi was bleeding a lot.

Everyone turned to see that Mark had the handgun held in one hand. It wasn't so much as the fact that Mark shot the infected teacher, but it was the fact that his face and body language showed that he'd shot like that before. The look in his eyes had hate and some fear in them. The other three were stunned, if not completely shocked. They never have seen Mark like this before.

"Hisashi," he said breaking the silence.

"Y-Yeah. What's up Mark?" Hisashi asked still very surprised at Mark's shooting ability.

"I gotta patch that up will quick before we get moving," he said simply. He temporarily put the gun back into his pocket and took out a handkerchief from his left pocket.

He walked up to Hisashi and began to tie it around tightly on his fellow classmate's arm. Hisashi thanked him and Mark quickly dismissed his thanks.

"That should stop the bleeding for now," Mark stated.

Just then they heard a shatter of glass and then a girl shriek. The four of them looked down below to see a fellow female classmate struggle against an infected classmate attempting to bite her. Before he could shoot the damn infected student, it bit down on her neck thus silencing her as her scream died down.

"F**k," Mark muttered and gritted his teeth afterwards.

"It's alright Mark. It's not your fault," Hisashi reassured his classmate.

"We need to head to the roof," Mark suddenly stated still angry with himself. "From there we can get a good understanding of the situation if we're up in the high ground. We can also barricade ourselves and wait until help arrives."

"I agree with that," Hisashi said.

"Alright to the roof then," Takashi added in agreement.

As soon as they got up to the roof, they saw that the city below them was in flames and in chaos. Smoke was coming from all directions of the city.

"Holy S**t! Everything is in chaos!" Takashi said with fear in his voice.

"But everything was alright just a minute ago. Everything was normal!" Rei added with more fear and panic.

Mark stood behind them looking at the city. However that wasn't his main concern at the moment. He glanced over at Hisashi who was holding onto his left arm where he got bit. The poor boy looked as if he were getting paler and weaker as the minutes went by.

'Could it be because he got bit? I wonder if that's how those other students and teachers became infected. The bite must have something to do with this,' he pondered.

Hisashi turned towards him and noticed that he was looking at him intently. As if they were having a telepathic conversation, Hisahsi weakly nodded at the brunette teen. Mark's eyes narrowed.

Without saying a word he then mouthed, "Are you sure?"

Hisashi nodded. Suddenly a gust of wind picked up furiously and blew away the teens. Rei lost her balance and almost fell, but Hisashi managed to reach her and hold her preventing her from falling over. Takashi shielded his eyes. Mark on the other hand stood in place having been slightly knocked around by the strong winds with the handgun still in his hand. Several helicopters suddenly flew over the four teens heading towards the city.

"Blackhawk? American military? That's not good," Takashi stated watching them fly over and by. "Where the hell did they come from? There's no base around here?"

'What the hell are Americans doing here?' Mark thought to himself.

He narrowed his eyes as he watched the Blackhawks continue to fly further away from them.

Rei started yelling at them hoping that they would see them on the roof.

"Don't bother. Don't waster your strength and energy," Hisashi began saying. "That's the self-defense force. They must have some special mission. They're not here to rescue us. They're not evening doing anything about that."

Hisashi pointed to the mass chaos that was currently happening below them. Everyone was focusing on him right now. However Mark was in deeper thought.

'What the hell? There's no way things like this can sudden start happening. There must be someone behind all this. There are many diseases in the world but something like this comes out of a science fiction novel or movie. Someone was tampering with DNA and viruses. This person or even people must've let an experiment out and this eventually spread like wild fire only in small segments,' he thought calmly trying to evaluate the situation at hand.

'If one of those bastards that dad encountered in the past have anything to do with this, they're gonna get it when I find them. Dad will probably do something worse than I would. He wasn't called the Punisher for nothing,' he thought.

'Damn it! How could this happen? The Dead are attacking the living! This is bat s**t crazy crap happening. Oh s**t mom! F**k dad is in another country when all of this is happening! God forbid that anything happened to either one of them!' Mark began to panic internally.

"Mark!" Rei said loud enough for them to hear only.

Mark turned his attention towards the brunette girl.

"Yeah. What's up Rei?" he managed to ask calmly.

"We're going to those stairs," Takashi said while pointing to a higher location of the roof.

Mark followed his finger and noticed a smaller portion of the roof. He nodded as the four then broke into a sprint towards their desired location. Mark led in the front and began firing rounds selectively at close ranged targets while Takashi went on smashing some heads that somehow got closer as Mark passed them by.

At one point Rei got pinned again before Mark swiftly turned around and fired a shot into the infected student's head. He then quickly helped Rei up and gather her makeshift spear before the four finally got to the very top of the roof and barricaded it with some tables and chairs that were up on the roof.

After setting up the barricade, the four teens finally got to relax, or so they thought. A couple of minutes went by before Hisashi began hacking and coughing up blood. Rei turned towards him and started asking if he was alright.

'Damn. It's begun,' Mark thought as he pulled out his pistol.

"Takashi! Mark! Something's wrong with him!" she cried out.

After hacking a few more times, Hisashi suddenly stopped, but his breathing increased before turning into small gasps of breath. Both Takashi and Rei's eyes widened when they realize what was happening. Mark had already figured it out, but remained silent. Hisashi was unfortunately turning into the Dead.

"Why? What is this happening? You just got bit a little and this is happening," Rei questioned and stated with some shock.

"It's just like in the movies Rei," Hisashi barely managed to say. "They bite you and you turn into one of them."

"But it can't be true!" She protested. "What you see in the movies just can't be true! It can't happen!"

"But it did happen. Just like everyone else," he tried to reason with her.

There was a moment of silence. Hisashi broke it once more.

"Mark. Will you help me?" he asked in a raspy voice.

Mark walked up to the dying grey-haired teen with the gun already loaded. Takashi stood still as he watched from a distance. Rei suddenly stood up abruptly as Mark stopped a foot away from them.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Giving him his last chance of being human," Mark simply replied with no emotion.

Hisashi smiled & requested, "Please don't let me turn into one of them. Let me die as myself instead of turning into one of them. Mark, if you can't do it, then you and Takashi both help me off this roof."

"What are you saying?" Rei demanded once more.

"I don't wanna be one of them!" he yelled in frustration and anger before hacking up more blood.

Takashi still stood in his place frozen after hearing the request he heard from his best friend. Mark however already had the handgun pointed directly as his head.

"I'm not going to lie to you Hisashi," he stated, "I've killed a living person before with this very gun. You won't be my first nor last living person I kill. My father's past was a very dark one and I got involved in it. I prefer to not have to kill you and I would rather see if there is a cure to any of this, but seeing as we don't even know what's going on fully, I guess I have no choice. Despite my coldness towards the many people here at this school including you.

"You were too kind to me Hisashi. I'll never forget that. I never took your kindness for granted. I just had reasons to keep people at a distance. I will comply with your request. I hope that you have a happy life in the other world," he finished stating before getting ready to pull the trigger.

"Thank you Mark," Hisashi said with a hoarse voice. "Please take care of the two of them for my sake. You're a lot kinder than you think Mark."

Mark grit his teeth before letting the tears he was holding back from freely flowing.

Rei suddenly stood up between them.

"Mark! Don't do it! He'll be fine! It'll go away," Rei tried to reason.

"Rei. Listen to the both of them," Takashi said with a dead look in his eyes.

"What are you talking about Takashi?" she asked ludicrously.

Hisashi suddenly began to go into another frenzy, but this time it was worse. He coughed up more blood and began rolling around. Rei went over to him begging for him to let her help. Takashi just looked at this sight sadness and disbelief in his eyes. Mark felt pity for Rei, but didn't show it. He still had the gun trained on Hisashi's head.

"No! You can't die!" Rei yelled out with tears now freely flowing from her face.

Hisashi let out a final yell in pain and everything went temporarily silent after that. Everything was silent to the three remaining teens. Hisashi had given his final breath as a living person. Rei was sobbing over his dead chest. Takashi still stood still with the same expression of disbelief and sadness.

Mark lowered the gun to his side as he watched the scene before him. After a several seconds, both boys noticed that Hisashi's right hand twitched. Takashi's face went from disbelief to a crossed looking expression. Mark's face went blank again as he lifted up his gun and aimed it right at Hisashi.

"Rei. Back away from Hisashi," Mark said with no hint of expression in his cold voice.

Rei looked up to see that Mark had the gun trained back on her now deceased boyfriend. However she shielded Hisashi's body from the American.

"No! He's not turning into one of them! He's going to be fine!" she yelled with protest.

She was still in denial of what's happening. Takashi went up to them and placed a hand on Rei's shoulder. She looked him in the eyes and saw that he too knew it was over for Hisashi.

"Rei. Listen to Mark. He and Hisashi knew that this would happen. Hisashi wanted this to happen in case he turned. Now get away from him," he said calmly.

"Takashi! How can you say that?" she demanded. "How do you know what Hisashi wanted?"

Hisashi's body began to sit up. Rei, still believing he was alive, had a happy expression on her face and tried to point out that he was alright to the other two. She then froze and her expression changed to concern and slight fear when she saw that his skin was now a greyish pale color and he began making a moaning sound. Hisashi, or now an infected, stood up straight and simply moaned again. Rei was about to run and hug him, but Takashi grabbed her and held her back.

He and Mark made eye contact. Takashi nodded and Mark realigned this aim at Hisashi's now dead head. He was perfectly still and calm about the situation. The killer look in his eyes returned, but neither Rei nor Takashi saw it again.

"No way. This can't be true," Rei continued to say in denial.

"I know you can't believe it," Takashi began as Hisashi's corpse began walking towards the three of them. "I can't believe it."

Rei looked up at Takashi and simply uttered his name still in shock.

"But it's happening," he continued. "Mark do it."

"Mark please," Rei begged, "don't do it."

"Mark. End it," Takashi muttered with anger in his voice.

Hisashi took two more steps closer to them before Mark pulled the trigger. Because of the silencer attached to the end of his gun, the shot wasn't loud enough to be heard. The two other teens however knew that Mark had pulled the trigger when they heard a low but audible bird-like chirp and saw that a casing came out from his gun. As the shell hit the ground, Hisashi's body fell over finally dead for good too.

"Noooo!" Rei screamed as she watched her now ex-boyfriend's body falls over.

There was a suddenly silence minus the ruckus that the other Dead students were making trying to push past the barrier. Mark lowered his gun, which was smoking slightly due to the gunpowder reaction.

"Forgive me Hisashi," was all Mark said as he lowered his gun.

 **End.**


	3. Note

I am currently encountering both a writer's block, & form of hiatus. I'm having trouble putting the stories together in terms of character insertion & plot, and my family is trying to recover from the affects of Hurricane Harvey in Houston. I understand that I haven't updated since a month + ago. I've been writing and rewriting and editing and deleting parts of chapters and whole chapters because none of it adds up. Please have some patience with me. I will try to overcome the writer's block when I can. As far as my families' situation, it'll take about another two to three months to help repair and buy new things for their house.


End file.
